fortnitefandomcom-20200223-history
Assault Rifles (Battle Royale)
The Assault Rifle is a medium to long range weapon with moderate damage and recoil. The magazine holds 30 rounds in most variants. There are multiple variations: Standard, Burst, Scoped, Thermal, Heavy, Infantry, and Tactical, though all are referred to simply as "Assault Rifles". The scoped rifle has a 15-20 round magazine instead of 30, while the Burst fires in 3-round bursts. The Heavy has a 25-round magazine, and has increased damage. The Tactical Assault Rifle uses light ammo, disregarding the weapon class they're in. Weapon Tips The Assault Rifle type of weapons are usually an all-rounder, doing good damage from close, medium, and long ranges. Assault Rifles Ranges across all 5 rarities. It is a go-to weapon that gives a constant rate of fire offers a powerful advantage against players building cover. Good for taking down other structures as well. Burst Assault Rifles Ranges across all 5 rarities. The burst of 3 rounds can be useful, especially in combat situations. This gun can deal efficient damage when shots are landed, and the burst offers a high ammo conservancy rate. the epic and legendary versions are the best weapons in the game, as named by many for it's extreme accuracy after each burst. Heavy Assault Rifle Ranges across all 5 rarities, this gun packs a slow rate of fire but a serious punch. Dealing significant damage, the Heavy is the most superior assault rifle in the game in terms of damage. This gun is not very good at taking down structures. Scoped Assault Rifles There are 2 types of Scoped Assault Rifles in the game, the normal and the thermal. The normal Scoped AR has a faster fire rate than the thermal, no damage falloff, 100% accuracy and a lower damage. The Thermal Scoped AR has a slower fire rate than the normal, more damage, no damage falloff, 100% accuracy and it’s coped has a thermal feature making it easier to spot enemies. Infantry Rifle A fast firing, high damage gun with near perfect accuracy and barely any damage falloff, This, however, comes at a cost of a very limited magazine size of 8 (10 for Epic and Legendary). Tactical Assault Rifle Best for close-range combat. A really accurate AR that can do some serious damage when close to an opponent but uses light ammo instead of medium ammo. Types Assault Rifle (M16/SCAR-L) Burst Assault Rifles (FMAS/AUG) Heavy Assault Rifle (AK-47/AK-M) - available by sidegrading Vaulted Weapons Suppressed Assault Rifle Infantry Rifle Thermal Assault Rifle Tactical Assault Rifle |} Notes *Shot accuracy can be increased by standing or crouching in place and aiming down the sights until the cross-hairs come together. *At less than 50 meters, assault rifles deliver maximum damage; however, as shot range increases, damage output decreases. At the maximum range of 100 meters, the assault rifle will only deliver 65% of its typical damage. *Players might consider aiming for the head with the first shot, as its accuracy is the best. Subsequent shots tend to be less accurate, so aiming for the body thereafter is suggested. Trivia * The Epic and Legendary variations of the Assault Rifle and Burst Assault Rifle are frequently referred to by the community as "Scars" and "AUGs" while the common to rare variations of Burst Assault Rifle and the Heavy Assault Rifle , "Famas" and “AK-47s”, stemming from their real-life counterparts of the same name. They are the only Assault Rifles to receive this "special treatment", despite that many of the other AR's real-life counterparts are much more well known and frequently used than these weapons. ** The following is a list of all the weapons Fortnite's AR's are based on, with links to their respective Wikipedia articles: *** Assault Rifle (Common through Rare) - M16A4 rifle *** Assault Rifle (Epic and Legendary) - SCAR-L *** (OG) Burst Assault Rifle (Common through Rare) - IMI Galil *** Burst Assault Rifle (Common through Rare) - FAMAS *** Burst Assault Rifle (Epic and Legendary) -AUG *** The Scoped AR seems to be loosely based off of the H&K G36, H&K 416, and the AK-12, with modifications that make the weapon act more like a DMR (designated marksman rifle), which combines certain elements of both assault rifles and sniper rifles. *** Thermal Scoped AR - M4 Carbine with a thermal scope, front grip, and laser sight and flashlight attachments (unusable in-game). All the fitted accessories mentioned come standard issue in US military SOPMOD kits intended for Special Forces units. *** Suppressed AR - SCAR-L with an attached suppressor *** Heavy AR - AK-74 and Chukalvin *** Tactical AR - Sig Sauer MPX * Despite having a grip to lower vertical recoil, the Thermal Scoped AR still has a relatively high amount of vertical recoil. * The Epic and Legendary models for the fully automatic Assault Rifle have several gashes and scars cut into them, a reference to the gun which the model is based on. * The Tactical AR is based on the gun John Wick uses in the movies. de:Sturmgewehre (Battle Royale) Category:Weapons - Ranged (Battle Royale) Category:Battle Royale Item Types